garfeild's revenge
by bbthechamp1
Summary: after beast boy is totally pushed over the edge he takes drastic measures to show the team what hes made of rated t for language and blood. warning: this story is ooc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

there were two figures standing in the distance, one was about one thousand feet tall with four eyes, the other was in the air with wings that shone forth from his back, his fists were on fire, and he hovered over the titans that laid on the ground dead. Beast boy sat up with sweat dripping from his face

"good it was just a dream." beast boy thought as he looked out the window. It was a nice day in jump city, and it was around 3 o'clock pm and the titans were out and about doing there own thing cyborg was working on installing a newer faster engine in the t car, robin was in the weight room working out as usual, starfire was in the kitchen making her tamarianian home made glavechlark which didn't look to appetizing, raven was in her room meditating, and beast boy was still in his room standing on his messy floor, doing nothing but staring int space .

"what am I gonna do" he thought as he snapped out of his trance and scratched his head in confusion

"i got it ill play ninja monkey 3" beast boy thought to himself as he got up opened his door, as the pneumatics in the door hissed the door slid open and beast boy left his room.

(_common room_)

as the doors of the common room opened a certain green titan came walking through with a very blank expression on his face

"good morning friend beast boy" starfire exclaimed as she stirred a a pot full of purple liquid

"morning star" beast boy said as he turned his game-station on and began to play his game.

-_1 hour later_-

"game over!, no way!"beast boy yelled as he slammed his controller and pouted "I'm so bored!" beast boy thought as he turned his game off "hmmm, I got it ill just go find someone in the tower to hang out with." beast boy thought as he got up and walked over to starfire.

"hey star do you need any help?"

"no not at the moment." starfire said as she had flashbacks of beast boy ruining her meals.

"are you sure?" beast boy asked as he grabbed an apron and put it on

"yes!" starfire said starting to get annoyed with her green friend "please find something else to do"

"fine." beast boy said he left the common room. "i wonder what ravens up to."beast boy thought to himself as he was heading towards ravens room. As he got to ravens door he knocked a couple of times and almost instantly she came to the door.

"what do you want?" raven asked in her usual monotone

"what are you doing?" beast boy asked with a huge smile on his face

"if you want to hang out you have another thing coming." raven said as she rubbed her temples with annoyance

"common rae, I have nothing to do." beast boy said as his grin turning into a frown

"NO!" raven yelled as she slammed the door in his face

beast boys head hung and his ears dropped as he walked away.

"two down two to go." beast boy mumbled as he walked to the garage

(_garage_)

"hey cy." beast boy exclaimed as he ran towards cyborg

"what now b?" cyborg asked with a hint of annoyance under his voice

"i wanna chill with my buddy, I have nothing else to do."

"what you mean is you have nothing else to do so you came here to annoy me."

"whats up with you lately man?" beast boy asked as he crossed his armed "lately you've been giving me the cold shoulder, I get enough of it from the others, I don't need it from you."

"well if you weren't so annoying we'd have no issues, and you know how I feel about you helping me with the t-car." cyborg said as he welded a metal piece to his engine. Beast boy looked at the cybernetic teen with a great deal of sadness.

"fine ill just leave." beast boy said as he left. "Wow this if officially the worst day of my life." beast boy thought to himself, "i cant believe I'm about to say this but wonder what robins up too" beast boy asked himself as he walked towards the gym

(G_ym_)

Robin was laying down doing crunches when suddenly he saw the green titan walk in.

"what are you doing here beast boy you never work out...ever." robin asked in great confusion

"i don't know I just feel like doing something new" beast boy said with his trademark smile

"are u sure?"

"positive." beast boy said as he walked over to the bench-press

"alright if u say so."

"so what should I do." beast boy asked as he laid back on the bench-press and imitated benching

"you can start by benching 100 pounds." robin sternly said as he took weight plates off the bar

"piece of cake." beast boy said as he placed his hands on the bar and started to bench press.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9..10..11...12...13...14,"

"do you need help?" robin asked as he reached for the bar

"NO." beast boy said as he continued to bench"17...18...19"

"Are you sure."

"...yes!" the now purple faces beast boy said as his arms violently shook

"let me hel-"before robin could finish he was cut off by a loud bang, and a sharp pain in his foot.

"oh man, sorry about that" beast boy said as he sat up with a large grin on his face

"...GET...OUT!" robin yelled as he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. Beast boy fled with a large grin on his face "wow what a train wreak" beast boy thought to himself.

(_7:30 at the dinner table_)

Everyone but robin was at the dinner table, as starfire was serving glavechlark to everyone she passed robins seat, and stopped

"where is friend robin, we cant eat with out him" starfire asked as she placed his plat on the place mat, and as if almost on cue robin walked through the main door on crutches

"what happened!" starfire asked with a hint of sadness and confusion in her voice

"beast boy dropped 100 pounds on my foot!" robin yelled as he gave beast boy a dirty look

"it was an accident I swear!" beast boy exclaimed in his defense

"really" cyborg said " so was it an accident when you put a hole in my fuel tank?"

"or when you broke my meditation mirror what that an accident too?" raven continued with a snarl

"um yeah I guess." beast boy said as he scratched his head and smiled

"friends, friends please forgive beast boy, hes probably just curious" starfire calmly said everyone just stared at beast boy, after a few seconds, they then began to eat

"so what do you guys and girl thing" starfire asked

"...its great" robin cyborg and raven said as they struggled to down the aliens food

"plaf!" beast boy said as he spat his food back into his plate and pushed it away. Everyone just stared at him in shook, starfire threw her apron off and flew out of the common room with tears flooding her eyes.

"wow how rude of you!"yelled

" yeah." cyborg and raven said, agreeing with the leader

"lately you've been joking around and acting like everything's a fucking joke!" robin yelled

"i was kidding!" beast boy argued

"well grow the fuck up!" robin scowled

as beast boy looked around he saw his team mates looking at him with disgust, and hatred. Beast boy, feeling ashamed got up and left.

(The next morning)

beast boy woke up at around 12

"wow that's strange, usually robin sends one of the teammates to wake me on combat practice days." beast boy thought to himself as he sat up and streaked, he was in his mega monkey boxers that Terra got him one Christmas, he got out his top bunk and looked around his messy room for something to wear, he picked his uniform out of the closet and put it on along with his boots and gloves and left his room.

(Common room)

the rest of the team was finishing lunch, robin and cyborg were playing game-station, while eating, raven was sitting on her stool as usual reading a large leather bound spell book while finishing the rest of her tea, starfire was in the kitchen re-heating the rest of her food from the night before, with a bottle of mustard in her hand.

All of a sudden the common doors flew open revealing a green teen with a wide grin on his face

"morning guys," beast boy said but got no response, "hey star, listen I'm real sorry about last night." beast boy said as he walked up to starfire in the kitchen. Starfire just crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"apology...unaccepted your just a small rude...clorbag varglenilk." starfire said as she walked into the living room and took a seat next to robin and crossed her arms. Beast boys smile faded as he sighed hopelessly

-beeeep-

the microwave sounded as beast boy walked over to starfire

"you cant stay mad at me forever, do I have to do the face?," beast boy asked as his grin came back " you know you cant resist the face." beast boy continued as he turned into a small kitten with wide eyes and lightly meowed

"hmphh!" starfire remarks as she walks to the micro wave to retrieve her food, than from there she left the common room

"she resisted the face!" beast boy said in frustration

"how pathetic" raven said as she placed her tea cup down

"you don't get it you hurt her feelings and now you expect her to forgive u the next day?" robin said sternly

"well-"

"no!" raven said cutting him off

"whatever, what happened to you guys this morning, was there any combat training this morning?" beast boy asked

"we had it at 7 o'clock this morning" cyborg said

"DUDE! why didn't you guy wake me up" beast boy retorted

"its not our responsibility to wake you up." robin stated

"yeah its called punctuality, ever herd of it?" raven asked

"yeah man its part of being a titan" cyborg added

(_1 year later_)

the sky was full of black thunder clouds, deafening thunder boomed as lightning struck in the distance and rain heavily down-poured beast boy was standing in what looked like an old cave with scorching marks on the side, and with a statue standing in the middle with flowers around it and a plaque in the middle that read "Terra," after a while of being around the titans beast boy quickly got sick of them, to a point where he wanted to kill them, so he would frequently go to Terra's grave to clear his mind.

"maybe if you were still here things wouldn't be so tough," beast boy whispered as he hung his "what did you see in me anyways I'm just a loser" he continued as his eyes began to tear up "at least u cared about what I thought, at least I meant the world to someone" beast boy said as he took a step closer to the statue, and laid a soft kiss on its cheek

"you _fool _she saw nothing at all in you!"a random antagonizing voice exclaimed

beast boy was silent for a couple seconds before he spoke

"who are you"

"you" the voice sounded

"im not in the mood for bullshit, who are you?"

"you...i am you, and I am also me at the same time." the voice answered

"the beast?"

"NO! You fool I am you, all the pain, hatred, anger and sadness within you makes me!"

"what do you want?"

"i want to help you."

"no I don't need your help!"beast boy screamed

"oh yes you do, you really need my help."

"give me one good reason I should trust you."

"because you have no one, your "friends" can't stand you, they hate you, I am the only person you have, and because I am you!"

"...wel-"

"and I can help you with these feelings." the voice interrupted

"no you cant, like you said you are the pain within me."

"yes, so surely I should know why u feel this way."

"OK answer me this one question,... why do I feel like Terra was the only titan to cared for me?"

there was a long pause before the voice spoke "HAHAHAH you naïve little boy, when will you ever get it, she never cared for you!"

"your lying, she loved me!" beast boy yelled as he clenched his fist

"if she did why would she have betrayed you, and lie to you, you foolish child!"

"because...beca-"

"and why would she plot with one of your greatest enemy about killing you, and almost succeed!" the voice roared

"...because..."

"because she never loved you!"

beast boy just sat there staring at the statue of Terra with deep hatred and anger, with his fists clenched and his breathing quickening

"what are u going to do about it?" the voice asked with a hint of laughter under his dark voice

with his eyes tearing up beast boy began to growl, kept his green orbs glued to the rock statue, and with one swift punch his fist was right through the statues heart, as he pulled his fist out of the statue it crumbled to pieces. Beast boys gloves were ripped, and his knuckles were bleeding. Looking at the pile of rocks left by the statues destruction beast boy smiled wickedly

"...that felt great." beast boy said

"stick with me and you will slowly begin to feel like this all the time."the voice answered

"what about the titans...what do you think of them?" beast boy asked

"they care nothing about, the constantly use you and exclude you from everything, like getting pizza, team meetings, playing game-station, and even missions, I mean honestly what was the last mission they let you go on?"

beast boy sat there and continued to ponder as he remembered the stupid little excuses robin would give him about why he should sit the missions out, and how the titans would exclude him from most of the group activities, just causing him to become angrier

"continue!"

cyborg uses you as his mini punching bag, the only reason he hangs out with you is to beat you in video games, he's much better friends with robin than with you, he listens to everything he says, starfire doesn't even realize that you exist,if you left It wouldn't even effect her, she would continue to live her life, shes also robins little puppet, and finally raven," her name caused beast boy to wince a bit,

"she constantly puts you down to make herself feel better, she makes fun of you, she says the nastiest things about you to you and behind your back, she calls you a freak, and tells you your the most worthless person on the team, think about it I'm the only person you have, your "friends" hate you and plot to kick you off the team."

at this point beast boy was fully in tears and his body was violently shaking "I'm going to kill them!" he yelled

"no! Not yet at least, go back to the tower and think about it." the voice demanded

beast boy wiped the tears streaming down his face and walked towards the tower in anger

(_common room_)

the titans were all in the main room, robin and cyborg were playing a racing game on the game-station, starfire was watching and cheering for robin, raven was reading her ancient book as usual on her stool with a cup of herbal tea nearby

"go robin!" starfire cheered as robin took first place

"oh no you don't" cyborg said as he shot a rocket at robins car.

"not this time." robin said as he dodges the rocket and set spike strips, cyborg couldn't dodge them in time therefore running them over allowing robin to win.

"aw damn!" cyborg yelled "you beat my undefeated streak

"congratulations!" starfire yelled as she embraced robin with a huge hug, causing robin to turn purple

"starfire I think robin need to breath" cyborg said as starfire let go allowing robin to catch his breath

"sorry." starfire said with a grin on her face

"its coo-" robin was cut off by a loud slamming sound,and beast boy entering the common room, his blood was boiling anger and hatred, even raven could feel the anger radiating off beast boy.

"hello friend beas-"

"shut up!" beast boy interrupted

everyone just stared at beast boy I confusion

"what the hell is wrong with you!" cyborg yelled

"all of you!" beast boy screamed this time

the four titans looked at each other in pure shook and looked back at beast boy

"what did we do?" robin asked trying to calm the angry beast boy down

"every fucking thing!" beast boy yelled catching the team of guard again

"you need to lower your voice." robin sternly states

this caused the already angry beast boy to become angrier

"lower my voice...LOWER MY VOICE!" beast boy yells as he flips a table over, and knocks chairs down causing the titans to take a defensive stance.

"i don't want to do this man" cyborg said as he loaded his tranquilizer gun and aims at beast boy. Beast boy continued to destroy things, as he walked to the counter and swipes everything off of it with his hands

-_beep beep beep_-

the alarm in the tower goes off as the tower blinks red

"i don't have time for this!" robin exclaims as he leaves his stance "shoot him." robin demands, "and lock him up, we'll take of him later" robin says as he leaves the tower with starfire and raven. "sorry b." cyborg says as he shoots beast boy twice with the dart, and slowly beast boys limbs began to get heavier until he conscience, cyborg than locks beast boy in a cell and leaves.

Beast boy later woke up in a small room with a desk lamp pointing at the desk, he tried to get up out of the chair he was sitting in, but realized that he was locked in the chair by strong shackles and chains, and a electric collar on his neck keeping him from transforming "that the hell is this?" beast boy thought to himself as he tried to survey his surrounding, as he looked around he saw a door that was slightly cracked open, and he heard muffled voices, beast boy began to enhance his since of hearing so he could better hear the conversations.

" he's become a nuisance." a voice that sounded like ravens said

"yeah, he has the nerve to freak out on us especially since we've let his good for nothing ass stay here." a voice similar to cyborgs said

"he needs to go, he's done nothing but take up space." a voice sounding like robins said

"friends lets check if beast boy has awaken." a voice sounding like starfire said

the titans than walked into the small room and turned on the light, seeing a very infuriated beast boy, with bloodshot eyes staring holes into them

"um beast boy we need to tal-"

"so I'm good for nothing?" beast boy asked cutting robin off

"that's what we need to talk about, we all got together and thought about your behavior lately and decided that you need to go, were terminating you from the titans and replacing you." robin said

"so that's it? I'm gone, just like that!" beast boy angrily asked

"yeah take a hint you freak, you have been nothing bet trouble!" cyborg yelled

"I've been nothing but trouble? Are fucking kidding me, cyborg you basically quit the team to join the hive, our enemy's, and I know you still miss those days, you cant sit here with a straight face, dammit man you were like a fucking brother to me, and your just gonna vote me off the team? and robin your the biggest fucking hypocrite, you've betrayed the team on numerous occasions, you left us and joined slade, you also left us to become red-x, and I'm the trouble maker? Starfire when you first came here you went on a rampage and practically destroyed the city along with those aliens, but boy blunder over there thinking with something other than his, let you join the team.

"shut up beast boy your taking this out of hand" raven said

"to far? raven, or should I say the portal, the world was almost destroyed at your hands! Through trigon, and I'm taking it to far, I listened to you when malchor betrayed you I sat with you and helped you through it and I'm taking it to far? Who helps me when im feeling down, no one, lately I've been putting up with all of your shit and I'm done, you don't need to kick me off the fucking team because I quit!" beast boy yelled

the shameful titans had nothing to say, they looked at one another and said nothing

"so whose this person replacing me?" beast boy asked, and as if almost on cue aqualad walked into the room

"me" he said as he held up his communicator

"aqualad, really? Fish boys a joke." beast boy said

aqualad was now being held back by the rest of the titans "just give me two seconds with this freak!" aqualad pleaded

"everyone calm down." robin said as he walked over to beast boy with a key and unlocked the chains binding beast boy "go to your room and get your stuff, I want you out by tonight."

"fine with me." beast boy said as he bumped robins shoulder on his way out

(_beast boys room_)

"FUCK THEM!" beast boy yelled as he punched a hole in his wall "i don't need them." beast boy continued as he smashed and ripped all pictures of the times he enjoyed with them, " don't want anything reminding me of this shit hole," beast boy yelled as he punched holes in the window and continued to thrash his room, after awhile of destroying his room beast boy left and walked towards the common room. As he entered the room he found the titans gathered together on the couch.

"where are your things?" robin sternly asked

"i don't need anything yeah here's your toy." beast boy said as he pulled his communicator out of his pocket and smashed it on the floor "I'm out." he said as he turned around one more time to flip his former teammates off.

"no wonder your parents left you" raven mumbled as she took a sip of tea

beast boy stopped short of the door "what did you say?" beast boy said as he approached raven.

"you hear-." raven was cut of by a slap across her face delivered by beast boy, causing the titans to surround beast boy and attack him, robin took his bow-staff out and began to assault beast boy with it, hitting him in the face, and ribs, leaving him on the ground in pain, as he began to get up cyborg shot his sonic cannon at him leaving him motion less on the ground, seconds later beast boy began to get up to his hands and knees "is that the best you got" beast boy asked as he dodges a swift kick aqualad tried to deliver but was stopped by raven engulfing his body in black energy and throwing him across the room into a window, causing him to smash his head off the window and cut his head open

"get up and it will be the final thing you do." starfire said as she threatened to shoot beast boy with a starbolt. Robin walked up to beast boy and hand cuffed him, "your going away for a while." robin said as he along with the titans walked beast boy to a prison cell in the basement. As the titans entered the prisoners section of the tower robin began removing the handcuffs on beast boy, beast boy started to restrain again but was soon thrown into a cell

"fuck you all!" beast boy yelled as the titans walked away

" you need to find a way to escape" the voice within beast boy said

"okay." beast boy said as he transformed into a mouse and crawled under cell, but just before he escaped he was zapped be electricity, causing him to revert back to his human form.

"are you convinced now?" the voice asked "they even went as far as building devices to detain you and make you there slave" the voice continued

"I'm going to kill them!" beast boy yelled

"not yet you will have your revenge soon, just find a way out."

beast boy sat and thought of different ways to escape, all most likely ending in complete failure "how do I escape?" beast boy asked after awhile of silence

" well in your current form your are to weak to break out with your bare hands, try applying the strength from the animals you transform to yourself in your body" the voice confidently said

" how do I do that?" beast boy asked

" just concentrate, and you should be able to break out of this petty cage with the great power you attain

beast boy sat down and started to concentrate on all the most powerful animals he could turn into. Harder and harder beast boy concentrated as he began to tremble and sweat, the more he concentrated the more he could feel his body transform, before he knew it his body started to grow 100 times its regular size, his arms, legs, traps, and chest greatly expanded, having him look like a mini superman.

"this feels great," beast boy exclaimed "i have the strength of a thousand lion all in one." beast boy stood up, realizing that he stood a foot a couple feet taller, walked over to the cell bar and pried it open with ease and stepping out.

" now the titans will pay." beast boy said cracking his knuckles

beast boy was very angry at the titans attempt to hold him but with his new abilities detaining the titans would be so much easier

"before you enact your revenge on the titans you need to make a quick stop somewhere." the voice spoke

"where?" beast boy asked

"the laboratory, if you want more power I will help you obtain it."

"what do you plan to do." beast boy asked as he walked towards the lab

"you will see when you get there!" the voice said getting a bit irritated with the questions "what do you want me to do?" beast boy asked as he entered the lab.

"look around for your the beasts DNA."

"why." beast boy asked as he looked around for the test tubes

"the beast DNA will replenish the beast within you that the titans took from you awhile back, you will now be at 100 percent."

a large evil smile crept upon beast boys face as he found the serum "now what do I do from here." beast boy asked fiddling with the test tubes

"drink it." the voice said

"are you sure?" beast boy asked hesitantly

"yes!" the voice yelled. After a second of eyeballing the substance beast boy drank it, that very second beast boy fell to the ground clutching his stomach, and screaming

"what the fuck is happening to me?" beast boy struggled to say as the muscled in his body began to tighten

" I feel stronger," beast boy said as the pain began to die down

"there's more, when you turn into the beast your power triples" the voice said as beast boys grin got larger

"perfect now I can destroy the titans." beast boy said as he headed for the common room

(_common room_)

the titans sat on the couch talking with one another about beast boys actions

"what are we gonna do with him?" cyborg asked

"I'm thinking we just lock him up in a high security cell like we do with all the other criminals" robin said as he stood up "I'm going to get him now."

as robin walked towards the double doors and opened them he was thrown across the room

"beast boy?" the titans yelled in horror

"yeah." the very angry beast boy spat out

"what happened?" starfire asked

"I've finally gotten power." beast boy said with pride

"h..how?" the petrified robin asked

"easy, I went to cyborgs lab and drank the beast serums" beast boy answered

"wh-" cyborg began to say before being cut off by a powerful punch sendind him across the room

"wha the hell was that for!" cyborg yelled as he struggled to get up

"yeah what did friend cyborg do to you?" starfire asked with her eyes and hands glowing green

"its not what he did its what all of you did and now all of you are gonna pay." beast boy said as he got into a comfortable stance

"do you really want to do this?" robin asked

"YES!" beast boy yelled as he charged at them

"fine...TITANS GO" robin yelled as the titans charged at beast boy

Beast boy was backing up as he was dodging robins assault with the bow-staff

"is that all you got boy blunder?" beast boy cockily asked causing robin to grow angrier and swing faster, but failing to make contact, after a couple of failed attempts robin threw a bird-a-rang at beast boy, anticipating this beast boy side stepped and ran at robin

"my turn!" beast boy said as he threw a fury of punches and kicks that all connected with robin face and stomach after a couple of seconds robin of beating robin down beast boy threw him across the room again this time knocking him unconscious.

"Who's next?" beast boy said cracking his neck and resuming his stance. Cyborg powered his sonic cannon and aimed at beast boy

"eat 10,000 volts asshole" cyborg said as he fired at beast boy fallowed by a barrage of starbolts on starfires behalf, all missing there mark. Beast boy charged at starfire and jumped into the air and caught onto her, shifting his momentum he threw her at cyborg causing a bone crushing collision, landing next to cyborg beast boy picked him up and opened the control panel on his back, and turned cyborgs arm into a sonic cannon

"don't do it b." cyborg begged as he watched starfire struggle to her knees.

"watch out!" robin yelled but it was to late starfire laid unconscious with smoke rising from her back.

"you bastard, ill kill you for that!" robin yelled as he charged towards the giant green titan, beast boy kneed cyborg in the face, knocking him out, and threw his limp body at robin, robin side stepped, and dodged the speeding body but was stopped in his track by a powerful punch to the face, staggered but standing, robin tried to get his balance but beast boy grabbed him by his face and slammed the back of his head into the the wall and punched where robins head was, but robin evaded the attack and grabbed beast boys legs and attempted to take his legs out from under him but failed as beast boy grabbed his head and kneed it multiple times knocking him out cold, leaving him with a very swollen face, bloody nose and mouth and a loss of teeth.

"now for raven." beast boy said

" if you want raven you have to go through me." aqualad said as he summoned water from the faucets and attacked beast boy with it, dodging the onslaught beast boy ran at aqualad and tackled him into a wall and punched him in the face leaving a very bloody unconscious aqualad, as he was going to deliver the final blow his hand was engulfed in black energy

"leave him alone!" raven yelled as she threw him across the room, as beast boy stood up he was surprised and caught off guard by a fridge flying his way, preparing for impact beast boy pointed his shoulder at the fridge and lowered it, weakening the impact, and destroying the fridge. Beast boy looked around for the goth on his defense, finally he saw her come out of the floor.

"leave!" raven yelled with her eyes and fists glowing

" and what if I don't?" beast boy asked

"this!" raven yelled as she engulfed beast boys body with her energy and threw him out the window as beast boy fell out the window he turned his body at an angle and dove into the water safely. As raven approached the window she looked down at the shore and saw nothing

" i sill feel his anger." raven said to herself as she mover away from the window to accompany her injured friends.

Seconds later beast boy popped out of the water and swam to shore.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" beast boy yelled as he walked towards the tower

"no! You can worry about her later we have bigger fish to fry." the voice said

"what do you mean?" beast boy asked

"i want you to break into Dayton manor, and steal mentoes helmet."

"why?"

"don't worry about it ill explain when we get there, now stop asking questions and go, the sooner the better" the voice demanded

"alright." beast boy said as he took the form of a pterodactyl and flew off

(_titans tower_)

"what happened?" cyborg asked as he grabbed his head

"we have been defeated." starfire sadly said

"that's okay, well hunt him down and put him away like we do with the others" robin said as he punched his hand.

Raven just sat in amazement "no this is just the beginning..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: sorry to say but I going to restart this story I'm not feeling the direction its going in, if you liked this story just be on the look out for my remake, haha so I expect to see the same favoritism try not to be too mad, and also if you would like you can inbox me any ideas you have on this current story and I will add to the current story


End file.
